


The cause of trouble

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amadeo had gotten the boys kicked out of the bar they'd been at. Now he has to wait and tell Marius..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cause of trouble

Amadeo had been dreading this moment. He'd been to the bars with a few of the older boys. The difference was that none of the other boys had gotten into a brawl that would potentially get back to his master in one way or another. He had to tell Marius before it got to him some other way.  
It'd been an older man that had started trying to get the attention of Albinus. Many of the patrons adored Albinus, along with many of the other boys Marius had as apprentices, but they were cordial about it. This man wasn't even trying to hide the gutteral thoughts.They seemed to spew out of his mouth rather loudly and, after Albinus had told the man politely multiple times he wasn't interested, Amadeo had finally stepped in. Albinus could definitely hold his own in a fight, but this place was crowded and a sword fight wouldn't be wise.  
He'd seen this man before and knew he didn't hang around the nice bars very often. Usually he'd start a fight with a group, causing major damage and getting all parties involved kicked out. Knowing this, he'd caught the man with a solid punch when he'd begun trying to do more than talk to his brother. Without any foresight on the hit the man hadn't prepared and ended up sprawled on the ground, unconscious and slightly bleeding from the rings the auburn teen had forgotten he had on. All the boys with him had stared at him in shock and disbelief. It wasn't in his nature to lash out so harshly, but he knew the man to be trouble and, through an alcoholic reasoning, had decided to eliminate the problem before it grew.  
They'd gotten kicked out and the man had been carried out as well. Amadeo felt his nerves spike. He knew Marius would find out one way or another and tales of him would spread through the bars. He didn't mind that as much, being he could counter them quickly and snuff out the rumors, but the reputation of his master might also take a hit, and that he couldn't fix without help.  
Marius had come home at midnight, as was his habit. Amadeo hadn't came out to greet him, which was unusual for the young apprentice. He'd went to his chambers, after handling some minor business with household affairs, to find the redhead sitting on the bed. Marius had went towards his companion, intending to ravish the boy, only to be stopped by the nervousness that underlined the passion in the young man. "Something is bothering you?" The shift in his expression told him everything.  
Marius stood up, kissing his young pupil. "What is it?" " I got myself and the rest of the boys thrown out of the bar down near the canal past the market." It had been blunt and brown eyes waited for a reaction. "How did this come about?" His decision on this would be postponed until he could find out what happened himself from the manager of the establishment and the other patrons. He normally didn't worry about such things, but it could lead to misgivings about the boys, and that he wouldn't tolerate. " There was a man who wouldn't leave Albinus alone. Sword fighting would've been useless with this man, because he always starts trouble at the rougher taverns, so I hit him. I knocked him unconscious."  
He would undeniably have to deal with this. He sighed"You were drinking,no?" " We all were." It was an excuse, but he was sure that was just an ice breaker. Marius leaned down, kissing him. He felt that hot elixer enter his mouth. "You were protecting those you love?" "Yes." He whispered, still reeling from the kiss. "Then why do you suspect I'd punish you for defending him against someone you knew to be bad blood?" Amadeo opened his eyes to see Marius gently smiling. " ..You're not angry?" " Gauge what you've done. Do you truly think I should be?"  
He went silent, thinking on it with a bit more calm. "What about the reputation you have, the rest of the boys have? I don't want this to cause a problem for them." Marius chuckled "I have more inflluence of what people think about My boys and myself than you give me credit for. Tomorrow night you will write a letter of apology to be sent to the tavern keeper inviting him here. You and I will talk to him about the incident and get it resolved then when he's at our table."   
Amadeo had to admit inviting the man here to such a lavish place would allow reconciliation of the trouble he'd unintentionally caused, but it would also lead the man to speculation on reimbursement for a minor scuffle that hadn't caused any more damage than to the pride of the man he'd hit. "Sir, if I may, wouldn't that give him a misunderstanding of why he was called here? I would think you'd be inviting him for a bribe." "Money is no issue. If he asks for money then why not give it to him? It will not hurt anyone here and money may help him. It will also keep him from allowing anyone to smear your name for what you did." "But.." Marius silenced his apprentice with a kiss. "Leave the subject for the moment. I have different plans for you.." With that he pushed the young man down on the bed, ripping his tunic as he did. "If you want punishment for it, then I'll make you beg for release.." Oh he was more than ready for this punishment...


End file.
